


What's in a name

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, DrunkenKissesChallenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal knew he'd regret the confession as soon as the words left his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on Tumblr at lecteronthelam (Hannibal Lecter rp) and acutehypersensitivity (Will Graham rp)

Will rolled to his back like a turtle upended. 

Hannibal watched in amused disbelief as Will turned bright red, his feet kicking the air. “It’s not that funny.” His eyes dipped into a swirl of his glass.

“It’s fucking hysterical,” Will choked out, throwing a hand over his mouth. 

Hannibal tossed back the last sip, pursing his lips around it. “If you say so.”

“Oh I say so." 

A smile spread as Will crawled towards him, all hands and knees and dimples. He petted Will’s curls, admiring the ridiculously adorable face now perched in his lap. 

"Tell me again." 

"Will …”

“Pleeease." 

"It was just that one time.”

Will cocked a brow. “And?”

Hannibal rolled his eyes. “And I said your name.”

“And?” Will drawled, stretching the word to its breaking point as he climbed up to straddle Hannibal’s thighs. He smelled of whiskey and the mesquite. His contribution to dinner. 

“She was not amused." 

Will grinned, watching Hannibal’s lips twitch. "I’ll bet she wasn’t.” Seeing Will so irrepressibly entertained made it that much harder to hold it in.

“You - ” His protest swallowed by the press of Will’s lips, a moan rose between them as Hannibal’s jaw went slack. His head fell back with a hard breath as Will’s mouth moved down. 

“Oh Will. Will …" 

Hannibal groaned at the tease as Will’s tongue slid over his throat. A shiver rolled through him. "I hate you.”

“You love me.” Will smiled against his skin.

“I do,” he puffed between breaths, clutching handfuls of plaid.

Will sucked at the join of his shoulder. His shirt pulled tight across his back.

“Will …" 

Will scraped his teeth over his lip, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "It’s hard wired with you, isn’t it?” He grinded into Hannibal’s lap. “ _Hard_ wired." 

"You’re impossible.”

“But you know my name.”

“Touché."


End file.
